Wandering Hands Are Dangerous
by splash1998
Summary: Steve is stuck with Danny for a whole four hours when they decided to take a road trip; who knew that Danny would complain the whole time? But Danny, when bored and complaining, is free to roam, and it's dangerous. And who for? Steve. Rated M for sex.


**Hope you like! Second time writing for Hawaii Five-0.**

* * *

**Wandering Hands Are Dangerous:**

* * *

The leaving of the house was good.

The first two hours were only a little lower then good. Danny, somehow, had managed to complain about pineapple for half an hour, before moving on to the fact that Steve had a perfect nose, and then moving on to something completely different. Either way; he had complained non-stop for two hours. And Steve was beginning to hate having to sit in the car with his Danno.

Usually sitting in the car with his hot blond for hours really appealed to him, because Danny would get really sweaty, and he'd sweat most of the gel out of his hair, making it go all floppy and just the way Steve liked. Then Danny would get restless, and he'd be begging to get out, and Steve loved it when Danny begged. And don't ignore the innuendo there.

But having to put up with Danny's complaining for God knows how long seemed terrifying somehow. And Steve actually wanted to live through today; knocking his love out with chloroform was out of the question, of course. Steve needed this God forsaken road trip to hurry up before he killed himself. Danny was doing his head in. He loved Danny, don't get him wrong, but when the guy complains and moans for two hours, non-stop, it just gets on your nerves just that little bit. And Steve's patience was grotesque at the best. Steve had no patience. He was really close to snapping at Danny – and he didn't want to do that because then Danny would be completely silent and that four-hour road trip just for a stupid fucking picnic, which wasn't even his idea anyway, would be for nothing.

Maybe Steve should slyly turn on the radio. Maybe flick on something that would keep his Danno quiet just for a few seconds. Those few seconds of peace could be vital; in that time, he could start up a conversation with him actually fucking in it! But Danny was a trained detective, and he would totally figure out what Steve was doing out of the corner of his eye before the Navy SEAL could even press the button.

Back to being bored and talked to death. How thrilling.

He looked at Danny. The guy looked relaxed even though his mouth was going faster then the speed of light. The Jersey native had on a blue t-shirt – completely different from the usually button up and tie that he wore on the job – and a pair of dark blue jeans, with sneakers. And even though his hands were going around, he was generally relaxed. His back was fully reclined in his seat, and his head was resting back just enough that he came across relaxed. Steve couldn't help but smile. Danny never really relaxed; it was great to see him finally relax.

Steve was so into his thoughts that he hadn't realised that Danny had stopped talking; in fact, he didn't notice until there was a light touch on his knee. He looked over to his passenger, surprised to see that there was a grin on Danny's face.

"Am I pissing you off, babe?" Danny asked.

_That little prick! _Steve was angry suddenly; that little dickhead knew what he was doing to Steve, grinding on his nerves.

"It's not really fun, is it?" Danny asked again. "No, it's not." He was talking to Steve as if he was five years old, and he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "You know I don't like road trips! I've told you, and told you, and told you that I hate, absolutely hate road trips, yet you still drag me on one! So sorry, if my excessive need to babble and complain is grinding on your nerves, but you dragged me on this road trip, grinding on _my _nerves, so I had to get my own back."

Steve sighed. Here we fucking go again. "All right, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be nice if we had lunch in a nice spot. You know, go look around the sights. Together. You always complaining that we don't do enough together."

"I meant in our general area, you goof," Danny said, chuckling out a sarcastic laugh. "God, sometimes. Anyway, how long until we get to this 'nice spot' as you seem to put it?"

"Another hour. Now will you please find something else to occupy that time other then annoy the fucking life out of me?"

Danny said nothing; just smiled really evilly.

Steve totally regretted asking that question.

Suddenly, Danny's hand was starting to move up and down his leg, lightly scrapping his nails along the trouser leg. Steve's leg jerked, and he looked toward Danny alarmed.

"Not that," he all but hissed.

"Why not, babe?" Danny's voice was right in his ear; his breath hot and wet and panty on his ear and neck. Steve swallowed and concentrated on driving properly.

Danny's small hand moved up his leg, but didn't move back down. No, instead, Danny chose to start palming him through his jeans. Steve bit his lip, and focused completely on the road. He wouldn't let Danny win this. Even though it felt so good…

The tell tale sound of his zipper being undone and the button being popped hit Steve's trained ears. Steve started to clench the steering wheel a little bit more, not even fearing if it would break or not. Danny's small and cold hand slipped into his boxers as well, and as Danny wrapped his hand around Steve, Steve moaned loudly. Shit.

"There we go, Steve," Danny's voice was there again.

He was driving a fucking car!

"D-Danny, stop!" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded breathy and pathetic, but he had to stop it.

"Why, Steve? You want it so fucking much…" Danny's voice held a quality; Steve could put in words, but it was so fucking sexy that Steve nearly came there and then.

"N-no," Steve tried to protest as Danny jerked slightly, and started to move his hand up and down Steve's shaft. "S-stop. I have to, _shit_, on driving the car."

But the Jersey didn't stop; in fact, he jerked harder, and Steve had to fight not to let his eyes roll back into his head. His head did fall back against the headrest though, as his boyfriend kept jerking him off. He groaned as Danny ran his nail along the slit at the top, before the blond went back to jerking him off.

"Danny…"

"Just let go, Steven. Pull over and let go."

So Steve did just that. He pulled Danny's hand out of his trousers – after he pulled over – and practically dragged Danny in for a hard, passionate kiss that was all teeth and lips and tongue, before he was demanded one thing; "Suck. Me. Off."

Danny's face was now beaming; he knew he had won. He made Steve shimmy his hips so his trousers went down a little more, before pulling out his prize. Danny kissed the tip, before he sucked the head into his mouth. Steve groaned very, very, very loudly, and encouraged Danny to continue. Danny took most of the Navy SEAL's cock in his mouth, but Steve was big; big in length, yet it was thin, but it still had bulk to it.

Steve kept groaning and moaning.

Danny kept sucking and licking his prize.

"Danny, I-I'm close," Steve said breathily, and started panting slightly.

Danny pulled off. "Let go, Steven."

And with that, Danny sucked full force. It was as if he had reached the end of his milkshake, and he wanted all of what was left to offer. Steve was his milkshake, and he wanted everything; everything. So when Steve came, he loved it. He swallowed and swallowed until he felt Steve go limp.

He pulled off, wiped off whatever cum that remained around his mouth and smiled up at Steve. Steve thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. And that wasn't just because he just sucked off Steve, no, because he just looked beautiful. Because he was Steve's and no one else's.

"You are such a babe, Danno," Steve said.

Danny chuckled, settling himself back in the passenger seat. "Right, let's get this show on the road. I'm hungry for some real food, not you."

"I bet you are."

* * *

An hour later, they were both stood in this clearing. It was beautiful; the sun shone through the tops of the trees that surrounded them, shutting them off from their jobs, their stress. The colour variety was great; the hunter greens and the light yellows of some of the tips. Everything was just right.

Steve set down a blanket and put everything out; a pizza box lay in the middle, surrounded by other little things to pick at.

"Please tell me you got pepperoni and not ham and pineapple," Danny all but begged and Steve couldn't help but tease.

"Sorry, Danno, I forgot."

Danny punched his arm. "That's it. Fuck you!"

"OW! I was joking, Danno," Steve said, and opened the pizza box, showing what was inside. It was pepperoni; Danny felt a little guilt, so he lent over and kissed Steve's arm lightly.

"Sorry, babe. I knew you'd never really forget," Danny said, rubbing his arm before digging in. Through a mouthful of food, Steve managed to make out, "This is so good."

Steve couldn't help himself. "Was it as good as the little snack you had in the car?"

Danny smirked. "I don't know. Maybe I need reminding."

Steve's cock throbbed.

Maybe it was the road trip that was the annoying part; but when it got to the picnic, it was perfect.

Completely and utterly perfect.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
